Tomorrow Never Knows
by Yasmine Cumberbatch
Summary: Savannah Valentine and Ciara O'Kelly are best friends. They go to a girl's school next to Quarry Banks. They know three boys named Paul McCartney, George Harrison and John Lennon. The two girls don't even look at the boys, but maybe this will change after a while... This is a collab with bohemiangirl75
1. Boys

**Author's Note: This story will be written by me and my friend Hannah (her username is bohemiangirl75). She will also post each chapter on her profile. So chapter 1 is written by me, chapter 2 by her and so on! **

**We hope you'll enjoy it.**

Savannah moaned when she heard the sound of her alarm going off. she rolled over and slammed the snooze-button.  
"Ugh, why is it monday?" she whispered while she got up and streched. she walked into the bathroom, still rubbing her sleepy eyes and got out of her pyjamas to take a shower. she let the hot water run over her body, and thought about what she would do with her hair and make-up today. she didn't have to worry about what to wear, since she was going to a girls school with uniforms.

Savannah was a pretty girl.  
Her hair was dark brown, almost black. it almost reached her belly-button and was naturally curled. She didn't have a supermodel body though, she was a normal teenager, with insecurities. She got out of the shower, and got in her uniform. She and her best friend, Ciara were the rebels at school.  
they would roll up their skirts and wear knee high socks with them. First they did it to rebel against the uniform, but now it was sort of their trademark.

Savannah blowdryed and straightened her hair and put it in a middle parting for today. She liked her hair like this, it made her feel classy. She took her backpack and ran downtairs. She always wore her uniform the right way before going to school, her parents weren't the soft kind.  
they were like sergeants of an army. She was scared of them, and they weren't scared to give Savannah a good whack across the face is she didn't behave. Savannah once lied to her father, because she was late, he wasn't really pleased with this and the next day Savannah's left cheek was blue, black and other colours a cheek shouldn't be.  
That's how hard he hit her across the face.  
She always had to make up excuses at school like "Oh, I hit my face to a door" or "I fell down the stairs".  
Ciara was the only one to know what went on.

Savannah ate her breakfast and left as soon as she could, and when she walked towards the busstop, her best friend was already there.  
Ciara was a beautiful girl. A year older than Savannah too. Ciara had a red pixie crop haircut, which was really daring of her to do, and she was just a few inches taller than Savannah since she was a year older.

"Aye, you're looking good today" Savannah said while hugging Ciara. "Well, so do you, I like the hair. Ciggie?" Ciara grinned while she held up the pack of cigarettes. Savannah grinned back at her "You know I can't say no to that." She took a cigarette and lit it, she inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I've been here for 30 minutes and that bloody bus hasn't passed yet." Ciara said while throwing her cigarette to the ground. Savannah did the same thing and rolled up her skirt. "Don't get nervous Ci, the bus will be here any minute" she said while pulling up her socks a little bit.

After a minute, the bus arrived just like Savannah said. She and Ciara got on it and went to the topdeck of the bus. "Oh no" Savannah moaned. Ciara rolled her eyes and said just loud enough "It's them again". They sat at the front of the bus, so they didn't have to pass them.

It were the boys from Quarry High.


	2. Instant Karma

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really excited to be writing my first collab story with my friend Yas McLennon Starrison, so I hope you're enjoying it so far and here we'll get a real introduction to Ciara. **

**Hannah :}**

As soon as I stepped on the bus I rolled my eyes. It was common knowledge that me and Savannah, the two girls in the school with any balls, hated most of the boys in Quarry High. Especially Paul Mc Cartney, John Lennon and George Harrison. It didn't help much that one time I'd punched Lennon in the teeth, but I'm not having some idiot shit talk one of my friends.

Hitching up my skirt, I focused my eyes on the back wall of the bus. Being a person who isn't book smart, but more street smart I saw Mc Cartney stick his leg out as if he was going to trip my up, so I swiftly stepped over it, kicking it for good measure.

Sav and I sat down and started gossiping about school and fashion and music. I didn't really care for any of those things, I had something bigger on my mind. It was coming up to the anniversary of my parents death. In a weeks time they would be a year dead. I'm originally from Dublin in Ireland, but we moved up to Belfast when I was 15 and a year after that the RUC bombed a van my dad was driving for the IRA and my mum was with him. I couldn't bear to stay where their murder had happened, so I caught the first boat after the funeral to Liverpool and bluffed my way into renting a small flat, which is where I'm living now. I work at the local supermarket at nights and weekends to have something to live on and school is a real bother, but I need an education. I shook myself out of my own thoughts. I didn't need to think about my parents right now, I'd end up crying and it wouldn't do to see that.

"Shit, have you done the maths?" I asked Savannah.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you think?"

I nodded. "I'll take that as a no,"

At long last we pulled up to our stop, which was one before Quarry High. I was walking down to get to the door and I felt someone pat my arse. I had a pretty good idea who it was. I spun round, grabbed Lennon's hand and twisted it in such a way that it made him wince in pain. Seven years of karate was not wasted on me.

"You ever fucking have your hands near me again, you are dead!" I said, storming off the bus.

"Why not just go cry to your mum, oh wait you haven't got one!" he retorted, laughing and high fiving Paul.

Usually I was a very feisty person, but something inside my snapped and I saw red. They can say whatever they want about me, but when it comes to my fucking parents, my dead parents, that's a different matter entirely.

I turned on my heel, walked back over to him and not for the first time punched him square in the face. I heard a satisfying crack as his nose broke.

Mc Cartney was looking from his friend to me and back in disbelief.

"I would regret that if I was you," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Regret it? You wish son, you just feel lucky you weren't in his shoes," I said.

"You're going to get it," said Lennon slowly and deliberately.

"Oh piss off," I said, walking off the bus to Savannah, who had seen the entire thing.

"Jesus Ciara, the fuck happened?" she said.

"He brought up my parents," I said with gritted teeth.

She said nothing, but gave me a quick hug. This is why I love Savannah. She knows when to push it and when not to.

***6 hours later***

The bell finally went and Sav and I got the bus home. I lived a bit further up than her so we said our goodbyes and I started the walk to my house.

I was about to walk in to the flats, when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me to the alleyway round the back of the flats.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I shouted.

"Don't say a word or you'll end up like your parents," said a voice. I felt the cold metal of a knife on my throat and the cold eyes of John Lennon on my own.


	3. Get Back

**Author's Note: Yasmine here! This is chapter 3, me and Hannah decided we'd have up at least 4 chapters today. So here you go! **

_*Savannah's POV*_

I told Ciara I'd come over right after school, to "do some homework." Atleast that's what I tell my parents. The only thing we actually do is smoke and watch the telly. I went home, changed into comfortable pants and a sweater, and took my backpack. I stepped out of the house and looked up. "Let's hope it won't rain." I mumbled as I decided to go by foot. It wasn't that far away, but I'm just too lazy sometimes. I arrived at the appartment where Ciara lived and rang the bell. No answer. I think I pressed that button more than 10 times when I gave up.

I looked around, wondering what to do, when something caught my attention. I saw a familiar earring on the ground. I walked over to where the earring was, picked it up, and looked in the alley on my right. I saw to people in the distance, well one person was almost dragging the other on with them. It could be Ciara!

I ran into the alley, and when i got closer I saw ciara, almost being dragged along by John Lennon. The badboy of Quarry Banks. I felt my blood boil inside my veins. What the fuck is this cunt trying to do with my best friend?

"hey, Lennon!" I shouted. He turned around and let go of Ciara. I didn't even have to look at her, she immediately kicked John between his legs from behind. And then she ran and shouted at him "That's what you get for being a wanker, Lennon!"

I heard him moan and wince in pain before I ran away with Ciara. "Quickly, take your keys to open the door before he gets up and catches up with us!" I said while sprinting the last few meters before we were out of the alley. I heard ciara taking her keys, and when we got to the door, she quickly opened it and we got in. we both pushed the door to close, and right after the door was locked again we heard John outside, kicking and hitting the door with his fists. "I'll fucking get you O'Kelly, you just wait, ye fucking slag!" he sounded furious.

I grinned at Ciara and we both burst out in an hysterical laugh. He probably heard it. "Good" I thought.

Me and Ciara went upstairs, and she told me everything. "It's because I hit him in the face, you know. I bet he doesn't like women that can actually defend themselves."

I nodded in agreement, and lit my cigarette. "I wonder what he'll be up to the next time he sees you." I said, with a hint of fear in my voice. Ciara shrugged it off.

That's Ciara. So many things had happened in her life, that a 17 year old bad boy doesn't scare her. I was the opposite, I always overthink things, get scared easily and I am naive.

We chatted till it was time for me to go. "Watch out when you're on your way!" Ciara shouted before I was out of her sight. As I walked home, I constantly looked around. I had the feeling someone was following me. I looked over my left shoulder when all of the sudden i heard a "Hi" coming from my right. I stopped walking for Paul was standing next to me. His hands were in his pockets and the collar of his leather jacket was turned up. I eyed him from head to toe and crossed my arms. "what do ye want, McCartney?"

he scratched his head and looked at me. "I heard you broke up with your boyfriend and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I sighed. I was starting to forget about Michael, and what he had done. I found him in bed with the girl that lives next to me, he told me I was a slut and hit me twice. After I had found him with that girl, it was enough. I broke up right there and never wanted to see him again. Why did Paul have to bring it up again? "Why do you even care?" I rolled my eyes and continuoud walking.

"Because I like you" Paul whispered.

But Savannah was too far away to hear that.


	4. Tell Me Why

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this so far, without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

**Hannah :}**

****

I was very careful coming home after that. Savannah and I avoided Lennon, Mc Cartney and Harrison, but one day when her and I were outside smoking, Mc Cartney came running over from the shortcut in the fence between our two schools. Harrison was there; no sign of Lennon though.

"Erm, tell your friend sorry," he said to Savannah.

"Tell her yourself," she said, rolling her eyes.

I fixed the boy with a stony glare. I was not accepting an apology from anyone even if Lennon got down on his knees. He scuttled back over to Harrison and they went back through the fence to Quarry.

"Wankers," I said to Savannah, rolling my eyes.

"Mmm," she said in agreement.

Over the next few days I noticed Mc Cartney making excuses to talk to Savannah. One day in science, a class we actually bothered with, I cornered her.

"Yer man Mc Cartney's been making eyes at you all week," I said.

"No he hasn't," she replied, but a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You have the hots for _Mc Cartney?" _I sneered in disgust.

"Look, Caz, I don't like him, but he's cute okay," she said, blushing.

"Oh my god you like Paul Mc Cartney!" I said and for some reason I couldn't stop laughing.

She just rolled her eyes and continued on writing her notes.

Later that day, I was doing my usual walk home. I'd completely put Lennon out of my mind, in fact I hadn't even seen him, I think he'd been suspended.

I put the key in the door, but to my surprise it was already open. I racked my brains. Had I forgotten to lock it this morning? I wouldn't have been _that _forgetful. It turned out I didn't need an explanation as to why the door was open, because as soon as I walked in, someone slammed the door and pinned me against the wall. Who else would it be but fucking Lennon.

"Jesus fucking Christ are you stalking me? How the _fuck _did you get in to my house?" I shouted.

He shrugged and evilly grinned. "Door was open,"

"Get out," I said, glaring at him.

"No," he said, glaring back at me.

"This is my fucking house, you are trespassing upon my property, now get the fuck out," I said.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" he said with a glint in his eye.

"I will fucking fight you if I have to, just fuck off,"

"Go on then," he said, tightening his grip on my wrists.

"You know Lennon, what the fuck is your problem? Ever since I came off that boat from Belfast, you've had it in for me. I know you had a tough childhood, fuck, so did I, but that doesn't mean you have to fucking stalk me and attempt to kill me, now, answer me, what is your problem?"

He didn't answer me, he just looked away, and I think I saw guilt in his eyes.

"I wasn't going to kill you," he mumbled.

I snorted. "Yeah right, then what the fuck was "I'll get ye O'Kelly you fucking slag" all about then, eh? I'm a fucking slag am I?"

"I didn't mean it," he said, even quieter.

"If anyone is a slag here, it's you Lennon, you fuck the first girl that you see. In five minutes you make them go from stranger to fuck buddies. Just because I rejected you, just because I'm the complete opposite of a slag, _just because I didn't fuck you doesn't fucking give you the right to make my life hell!" _I shouted.

"You're right," he said, barely a whisper.

"What?" I said, in disbelief.

"You're right," he repeated more audibly.

"Fuck yeah, I am right. Why the fuck did you do it anyway? Try to kill me? It was more than me breaking your nose," I said.

He just stood breathing heavily for a bit, while I looked away. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt his lips on mine. For a few seconds, I forgot who it was and enjoyed it, then I remembered this guy had tried to almost kill me and because he was still gripping my wrists, I kicked his shin and we broke apart.

"Get out," I said and he blushed and left.

I sank down the wall until I was on the floor.

What the fuck had just happened?


	5. I'm Only Sleeping

**Author's Note: Well, obviously we feel like writing tonight. Enjoy xoxo Yas**

_*Savannah's POV*_

Ciara couldn't stop laughing at the thought of me liking Paul. Was it** that **wrong?

I got home after school, showered and put on my pyjamas. I relaxed on my bed with an Elvis record playing. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later, opened them again because of a ticking noise. I got up, cursing who ever was causing this noise and walked over to my window. when I opened it and looked down, I was suprised to see no one else but Paul.

He flashed a smile at me, and I felt my knees getting weak. "Could you open the frontdoor, Sav?" he asked, almost in a whisper. I nodded, and made my way downstairs. I opened the door, and felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of seeing Paul in front of me. I smiled and though "I must look stupid in my pyamas". I shook my head and looked at him "What is it?" I asked him. He shyly looked down and back up at me, and before I knew, his lips crashed on mine and his hands were everywhere on my body while my hand rested on his cheek. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me "I love you, Savannah Valentine" he said, before his perfect, warm lips met mine again. after a while of making out in front of the door, I pulled him inside and dragged him upstairs, in my room where we...

I opened my eyes and jumped up from my bed. I was breathing heavily and I felt the sweat on my forehead. What the fuck was that? Did i just, seriously almost dreamed about me and Paul having sex? I burried my face in my hands for a second, and lied back down.

I sighed and prayed "Please don't let me fall in love with him, please."

The next day was like every other day, I showered, went downstairs, had breakfast and made my way to the busstop. I hugged Ciara "What's wrong then, you look like you've seen a ghost?" I said. Ciara looked at me. "You won't fucking believe what happened last night." she said. She continuoud. "I came home, and out of nowhere I was banged onto the wall, and it was John. The bloody bastard snuck into my house! he then said he didn't want to kill me the other day, and I told him the truth about what I think about him and that he's a slag and he agreed, and out of nowhere he fucking kissed me!"

I sat there, staring at her. "He what?" I was shocked. "Ci, what if he actually likes you?"

She bit her lip and said "He can piss off."

I heard her voice tremble. She's lying. I grinned and shook my head at her, as the bus arrived to bring us to school.


	6. Things We Said Today

**A/N: Hello guys, we hope you're enjoying this so far, we're having fun writing it! To those of you that reviewed, thank you so much and I hope you'll review this chapter, so here we go!**

****

We got on the bus and I sat down in one of the seats near the front but before Savannah could sit beside me, Lennon had planted his arse down, so she went and sat up the back, near Mc Cartney.

"Jesus Christ. Look, I can't deal with this today, of all days. Do whatever you want tomorrow but please, today, I just can't take it so, please, fuck off," I said, not looking at him.

"Why not today, what makes today so special?" he said.

I didn't answer, I turned round and tried to signal to my best mate for help, but Mc Cartney kept looking over at her and eventually he went over and sat beside her. I turned back round, I was on my own. I just stared at my feet; I was _not _in the mood for John Lennon today.

He put his arm around my shoulder. "Come on O'Kelly, I'm not that bad, what's going on?" he said quietly and for a moment I debated telling him.

"Look, Lennon, I don't know why you want to know, but it's none of your business, so piss off please," I replied, moving his arm.

He just sat and gave me a searching look.

"I will tell everyone what happened yesterday if you don't go away," I said quietly. He narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Try me,"

For a while there was silence while I looked out the window, then he broke it.

"You know Ciara, you should try letting people in, some people really care," he said, a bit louder than usual.

I was outraged. "You fucking tried to kill me the other day, and you want me to tell you what's going on in my life?" I said, just as loud.

"I wasn't fucking going to, Jesus Christ, now tell me, what's wrong?"

In the distance I could see our stop. _Just don't say anything, _I thought.

Trust Savannah to break that rule.

"Hey Lennon!" she shouted, storming down the bus to where we were. "Just fuck off, her parents are a year dead today and you start on her, you bastard, piss off!"

She forcibly grabbed him up off the seat and got me up and we got off the bus.

"Thanks Sav," I said, barely audible.

"No problem Ci," she said, hugging me.

I was trying not to cry, so I blinked several times and had a few deep breathes.

"It's okay to cry," said Savannah gently.

"Nonsense, I'm fine," I said, walking into school.

As the day progressed, one thing Lennon had said stuck in my mind. _You know Ciara, you should try letting people in, some people care. _I knew he didn't. That was probably the first and last time he would use my first name.

"Why would _he _care about _my _problems?" I said to Savannah when we were smoking outside during French class.

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He likes you!"

I snorted. "Please, he tried to kill me, he does not like me,"

"Yes he does," she said.

I shook my head. "Anyway, what happened with you and Mc Cartney on the bus?"

She grinned. "Oho, changing the subject. He kept looking at me and eventually he came over and was really sweet. I think it's John's influence on him that makes him seem like a dick but Paul's actually okay,"

"Oh, it's _Paul _and _John _now is it? Aw, Sav's in love,"

"I am _not _in love, like I said he's cute,"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. I looked at my watch.

"Right, come on, let's go eat," I said, walking in to the canteen.


	7. You Can't Do That

**Author's Note: hohoho this part will be interesting, I can feel it. Anyways thanks for reading guys! xoxo Yassss**

_*Savannah's POV*_

Paul was really nice when he came to sit next to me on the bus. I had to sit alone because that wanker, Lennon had to sit next to Ci. Paul was flashing looks at me, and I acted as if I didn't notice him. I think he had to scrape his courage together to come and sit next to me because it sure took him a hell of a time before he did.

I looked at him when he sat next to me and automatically thought about the dream I had last night. "Get it out of your mind Sav" I thought to myself. Paul's "Goodmorning" pulled me out of my thoughts, and his face came in focus. "McCartney" I said as I nodded at him, and tried to hold back a grin. Through the whole busride he did nothing but flirt with me.

He twirled a lock of my hair between his fingers "I like your hair" he mumbled. I looked down, trying to hide my blushing face and mumbled a quick "Thank you" before I got up to get John away from Ci.

His fingers playing with my hair, and his cheeky smile was all I could think of the rest of the day.

The next class after lunch was German. Me and Ciara decided to skip that class and have a smoke behind the bycicle shed. We kept walking till we came in an open field. This was our spot. we sat down on the grass in silence and took out our cigarettes. I slowly inhaled and exhaled and looked at Ci. She was looking down. I decided to give her a hug.

She hugged me back and started to cry with deep sobs. "It's okay, Ciara." I tried to comfort her while I stroked her back. This was one of those rare occasions where she would show her emotions. "It's okay to cry, you know" I whispered. I just knew she felt embarassed because she was crying. We broke the hug, I took my backpack and gave her a tissue, and continuoud smoking my cigarette. Ciara sniffed "Thank you Sav. This is why you're my best friend" and she tried to put a smile on her face. I smiled "No problem love"

"Savannah!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked over my shoulder and there was Paul.. with John. They made their way over to where we were sitting, and sat with us on the grass.

Ciara looked at John with a 'What the fuck?' face. "Look Lennon, if you're here to annoy the fuck out of me or just to make me feel miserable again, you can fuck off right now." she said with a firm voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you, one on one actually." John said, while looking her in the eyes.

I looked at Paul and back at Ciara. "I'll take a walk with Paul, I'll see you tonight at your appartment Ci." I said while getting up. Ciara nodded.

So me and Paul left them. We walked the streets, not knowing where we were going. "Sav, ehrm can I ask you something?"

"Yeah ofcourse, go on." I said in a confident voice. Paul cleared his throat. "I was wondering what had actually happened between you and your boyfriend." He asked, almost in a whisper. He probably remembered how I walked away last time when he mentioned my ex. I sighed. "You really want to know?"

He nodded. I started telling Paul everything. I poured out my heart to him. I told him how Michael used to hit me, call me names and went to bed with other girls. I even told Paul about my father's, almost, abusive behaviour. I told him everything, I trusted him.

When I was finished talking, Paul grabbed my hand and stopped walking. I turned to him and looked down, staring at my shoes and his. He lifted my head with his fingers. "I'm really sorry to hear that. A girl like you doesn't deserve all the stuff that has happened to you." I blushed, and bit my lip and looked away. I started to become weak in my knees, nervous and the rhythm of my heartbeat wasn't regular anymore. He then let go off my hands and looked at his watch. "Look, I have to go now but I'll talk to you on the bus tomorrow" he said. He kissed my cheek and walked away. My hand flew up to my cheek, the place where he planted the kiss. Before he dissapeared around the corner, he looked back at me. He smiled and then dissapeared.

**- That evening - **

I got ready to go to Ciara's place. I took my backpack with me and left my parents in front of the telly. I was in a good mood, because of what happened with Paul earlier today. I was walking down the road, and saw two people on the corner of the street. I was too far away to see their faces. I slowly got closer and I saw who it was.

It was Paul, passionately kissing a girl with blond short hair.

I felt my blood boil. How could he be so caring and loving towards me a few hours ago, and then just kiss the next girl he sees? Bloody bastard, that girl was probably the reason why he had to go when we were walking down the street earlier today. I firmly walked up to the couple and saw Paul pulling away from the girl when he heard footsteps. I saw he was surprised to see me.

"Sav, hey" he said in a trembling voice and his eyes shot from me to the other girl. I couldn't take this shit and almost started yelling at him.

"I just fucking knew I couldn't trust you! I told you everything, every fucking thing that has happened to me! How could you act as if you care about me, and almost shag the next girl you see, hu?"

"I do care, I just didn't know we were a fucking married couple!" He threw back at me.

That's it. My hand flew up and without thinking I slapped him across the face and walked past him. I heard Paul's footsteps behind me and he grabbed my arm.

I turned around and said in a cold voice "Let me go."

He just glared at me and firmly said "No"

I tried to get out of his grip but it was no use. "Why the fuck do you always act so tough whenever you're around me and other people and be the nicest cutest boy when we're alone, huh? Just let me fucking go, McCa-"

out of nowhere his lips met mine. his lips were soft, and it felt as if they were shaped to fit on my lips. I kissed him back, and before I knew it my arms were around his neck, and his were around my waist.

I heard someone clear his throat, so I pushed Paul off of me when I realized what I was doing and turned around.

It was Lennon, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Where have you been, John?" Paul asked redfaced.

"Ehrm, nowhere." John's grin faded away. I looked at John's face and just saw he was lying. I also saw that his face was stained, as if he had been crying his eyes out.

"Yeah right" I said.

I passed John and left Paul standing there, with his hair all messed up and made my way to Ciara's appartment.

**Weeeellll, what happened with John? We'll seeeeee ;) **


	8. It's So Hard

**A/N: Okay, last chapter DRAMA or what? This is so much fun and we 're really glad you're enjoying it woo, so let's find out what happened between John and Ciara!**

****

After I'd sobbed my heart out to Savannah, we were just chilling on the grass when who should come over but Lennon and Mc Cartney. Sav could love Mc Cartney all she likes, but that doesn't mean I have to.

I gave Lennon a "what the fuck?" look. "Look, Lennon, if you're here to annoy the fuck out of me or just to make me feel miserable again, you can fuck off right now," I said firmly. I was taking no shit, especially not today.

"I just wanted to talk to you, one on one actually," he said, looking into my eyes.

Savannah got up to go on a walk with Mc Cartney. Mentally, I rolled my eyes.

"Right, what?" I said.

He sat down beside me.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything. I was a dick and you didn't deserve that,"

I looked down. I certainly wasn't expecting that. "Erm, thanks," I replied.

Gingerly, he put his arm around my shoulder and to my surprise I leant my head on his. "I just want to know why you did it though John," I said, sighing and using his first name for the first time.

He said nothing and then I felt a wet patch on my shoulder. _John Lennon was crying on my shoulder!_

"Erm, are you alright?" I said awkwardly.

"My…mum…d-died a week ago," he sobbed into my hair.

I suddenly understood why he hadn't been around after the time outside my flat.

"Oh, John," I said, hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry,"

I began sobbing about my own parents and for a while we just cuddled and cried until our lips met.

I start kissing him back passionately, pouring all of my emotions in to that one kiss. His hands were all over me and then when they reached for the buttons of my shirt I detached my mouth from his.

"I can't," I whispered.

He kissed my neck. "I just want to take the pain away," he said.

I shook my head. "I can't, I'm sorry,"

He nodded. "It's fine," and then he kissed me and rested his head on mine.

"I'm sorry about your mum and dad," he said, sighing.

"Don't be. There's no shame in dying. It's just_ how _they died that gets me," I replied.

There was silence, then, "How did it happen?"

I controlled my tears long enough to explain that if you were working for the IRA you were most likely to get murdered by the RUC or UVF and vice versa. I told them how my dad was driving a van with stuff inside it for the IRA and my mother was him, but there had been a bomb planted under it and that there hadn't been much of them to bury. I told him about how I had caught the first boat to Liverpool and bluffed my way into renting a flat and how I barely had anything to live on. I found myself pouring my heart out to John. He did the same and told me his mother had been knocked down by an off duty policemen and he was only starting to get close to her again because he'd been raised by an auntie and his dad had gone off when he was young.

"I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through Ciara, honestly. I didn't know and I was angry and I just…" he tailed off.

"It's fine, it's in the past," I replied.

"You're different from the other girls," he said.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

He looked at me for a while. "Good,"

For a while we just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Then we had to go home.

"This was nice Ciara," he smiled.

"It was. I'll see you around John," I said, grinning.

I realised something that day. John Lennon and I both had had tough upbringings. But we were both survivors.


	9. She Loves You

Author's Note: Well, Hannah cleared up where John was and what happened when Savannah and Paul were walking the down the streets. What's next?

xoxo Sassy Yassy

_*Savannah's POV*_

I rang the doorbell, and after a minute Ciara opened the door. "Ci, what happened, I saw Lennon down the street and he looked like he had been crying like a baby." I asked.

Ciara sighed. "It's a long story, really. And sad" she said, while she let me in and went upstairs to her appartment. I took off my shoes and coat, and threw my backpack in a corner of her livingroom. I loved being here, I felt free and at ease.

I followed Ciara down to the kitchen, where she was preparing sandwiches. I decided to make some tea for us. "So, what happened then?" I asked.

"John's mother died last week." I noticed she used John's first name for the first time. That's new.

I was shocked though, and figured that was the reason why we didn't see him anywhere last week. I looked down and Ciara continued her story.

"John apolagized, when we were sitting on the grass and ehm, he kissed me" she said while putting the sandwiches on a plate. "Wow" I whispered. Ciara nodded in agreement.

"I told you he liked you. And the fact that you both are going through the same thing, brings you two even closer together you know." I said.

I took the 2 cups of tea, walked to the livingroom and set them on the table, next to the sandwiches. Ciara sat down on the couch and took a sandwich. I settled myself on the floor in front of the little table across from Ciara.

"I guess you're right" she said. "You know, he even cried and held me when I cried with him." she looked down. "I never thought he could be so sensitive."

I nodded and said "I reckon you bring up the good in him Ciara."

I finished my tea and sandwich and hugged Ciara goodbye. I was outside now.

I decided to take the long way home, I wasn't really in the mood to go home yet. as I walked down Forthlin Road, where I lived, I saw Paul entering the house that had number 20 on it.

Since when does Paul live in the same street as I do? I decided to apolagize to him.

I slowly made my way towards the house and hesitated. After a full 5 seconds, I pushed the button and waited for someone to answer.

After not too long, a man opened the door. He looked like a nice man, a real father.

"Can I help you, young lady?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Ye- yes, ehrm, does Paul McCartney live here?" I stuttered. Why was I nervous?

The man chuckled and nodded "I'll call him down for you, love. Come in, he'll be down in a minute" he said and he dissapeared inside, calling for Paul.

I went inside and closed the door behind me. They must've just moved here, there were boxes everywhere. I entered the livingroom, and looked around. I saw a picture of a woman, and two little boys. "That must be Paul's mum." I thought. But there was no sign of his mum being home. I was studying the picture as I heard someone clear his throat behind me.

I turned around quickly. It was Paul. He just stood there, and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "How do you know I live here?" he asked, in a voice without any emotion in it.

"Ehm" I looked down "I live on number 42" I said. I looked back up at him. "And I saw you enter the house and, I thought I'd come over." I said, almost whispering.

"Why?" he simply asked. I looked at him and sighed "I wanted to apolagize for how I behaved today. I'm sorry I hit you across the face, and I'm sorry I left you standing there."

I looked down again and studied my shoes. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around me. I automatically wrapped my arms around Paul's body and inhaled his scent. I felt so safe in arms, and I just wished this feeling could last forever.

"I care about you, Sav. I'm sorry about kissing that girl." he pulled away from the hug and his face turned red. "You know Sav, eversince you moved to Liverpool I had this urge to protect you. When I heard you were going out with that Michael guy I felt devistated. The only reason why I have been with other girls is to see if they could make me feel that special protective feeling you give me." He confessed.

I looked up at Paul and runned my hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at me with searching eyes. I leaned in and kissed him softly and whispered to him:

"I think I'm in love, Paul."


	10. Come Together

**A/N: Aw Paul and Savannah kissed, aw! Let's see what's happening with John and Ciara! R & R please :D I apologise for the short chapters, but hey, quick updates are good and they will get longer as the story goes on. Enjoy :D**

**Hannah xo**

****

The next day, Savannah was really, _really _happy. It got to the point where she went round grinning like a mad person.

"What is up with you?" I said, during our usual smoking break.

"Oh nothing," she said, still madly grinning.

"Savannah Valentine, _spill!" _I said.

"Okay, okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "Well I went over to Paul's last night and-"

"No way!" I interrupted. "You were at his house?"

"Yes," she continued. "Anyway, I apologised for slapping him then we went back to my house and my parents weren't in, thank god, so we were in my room, kissing and doing cute stuff,"

She saw the look on my face. "No we didn't do it, I'm not a slut!" she giggled. "We just talked and held hands and it was really nice, but we're not planning an official relationship,"

I raised an eyebrow. "So you spontaneously just made out, yet you're not planning an official relationship?" I snorted. "You can't lie to me my friend,"

Later on that day I was walking home and John came out of nowhere and fell in to step with me.

"Lennon," I said, nodding.

"O'Kelly," he grinned.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing really, I was just really bored so I decided I'd walk you home," he smiled and laced his fingers in mine. I laughed.

"What?" he said, bemused.

"Nothing, it's just you're supposed to be a big tough guy and here you are holding hands with me in broad daylight. It's just…weird, that's all," I replied.

"Well, you're supposed to hate me and you're doing the same thing," he remarked.

"We're supposed to hate each other," I said.

"Fair point,"

We walked for a while, just chatting about school and stuff until we came to the flats.

"Well son, I'll probably be seeing you around," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ciara wait," he said, taking a deep breath. "Ever since that day in the fields, there's something I've wanted to ask you,"

"What?" I said, fearing what was coming next.

"Ciara O'Kelly, would you fancy being my bird?" he asked, grinning.

I didn't know if he was having me on or not. No one had ever asked me to go steady with them. I just looked at John apprehensively, then I started to back away to the door of the flats.

"Ey, what's wrong?" said John, grabbing my wrist and looking at me concernedly.

I gulped and looked at the ground. "I don't know if I can do that," I said uncertainly.

"Look, I know you've heard things about me and that I've slept around and yeah I have, but Ciara, you're different. You're the first girl I've ever fallen in love with," he said, sounding genuine.

I looked up and met his eyes. "Is that for real or are you just saying that?"

His brown eyes searched mine and looked at me which told me he was telling the truth.

I smiled and leant up to kiss him.

"I think I love you too," I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this took a while but I was thinking about stopping this fanfic but Moomoozee's review encouraged me to write a new chapter. So thanks for that, love! **

_**Savannah's POV.**_

I was really happy and walking down the street, practically singing "All I Have To Do Is Dream" by the Everly Brothers. I didn't notice someone following me.

All of the sudden I heard footsteps, so I turned around and out of nowhere someone punched me in the face and I passed out.

After a few minutes I woke up with a terrible in a dark alley. Someone was holding me down to the ground. It was him.

My ex. Michael.

I opened my mout to scream but as soon as I did he held up a knife to my throat. "No screaming here." he grinned and pushed up my skirt.

"What are you doing get off me, fuck off Michael!" I regretted saying that because he slapped me straight in the face. It stinged.

He whispered "I just wanted a piece of you before getting out of your life. And since you were too much of a holy virgin when we were together I'd decide to do it this way."

My eyes widened and I started to scream "GET OFF ME MICHAEL PLEASE GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE" I struggled, I slapped him in the face and pushed him off, but when I wanted to get up and run he tackled me. I fell flat on my face. I started crying and tried to crawl away but he got a hold of my feet and pulled me back and held my down to floor.

"I SWEAR MICHAEL, YOU'LL PAY. FUCK OFF!"

"If you won't shut up..." before I realized his knife went in and out of my stomach, in and out of my thigh. He stabbed me. I was bleeding a lot. I saw him unzip his pants and get down on me as he agressively and forcefully entered me, I screamed. It hurt so much, it all hurted. I screamed and screamed, and blacked out.

**George's POV**

I was walking down the street to clear my mind. I lit my cigarette and took a long drag of it. I sighed. Both Paul and John we're getting hooked up with the two girls from that other school. I didn't know if I liked her as a friend or more than friends. Well, for more than friends it was too late since Paul got a hold on her.

I walked past an alley when I noticed someone trying to get up, but falling back to the ground. I ran to the person and was shocked to see Savannah lying there. She just passed out. She was bleeding from her stomach and thigh. I saw her underwear lying a few meters away.

My heart skipped a beat as I picked her up and made my way towards Paul's house. Someone did it, someone mindlessly raped a 16 year old girl. Whoever it was, they were going to pay for it.

When I rang the doorbell, John opened the door, with Ciara behind him.

Ciara immediatly started crying "What happened to her?" I got in and laid her on the couch.

"I don't know" I whispered. " I found her in an alley." John stood behind Ciara, comforting her.

Then Paul came downstairs.

**Phew, what do you think? please review! **

**Love you all! **


End file.
